Interlopers
by magfreak
Summary: "Missing" scene with Martha, Tom and Sybil from 3x01.


_Seeing the Season Three premiere again made me think about how much more I had wanted to see from Martha Levinson. Not just because I adore Shirley MacLaine, but because she confounds Robert and Violet by being super rich but, unlike them, not being hung up on the status that money affords her. (In Julian Fellowes' universe, it seems, I am doomed to be most interested in the characters he is least able to develop.)_

_I have always thought Martha secretly loved the fact that Sybil chose her own husband rather than allow Robert's prejudices to guide her. And I love the one scene she has with them, in which she is impressed by Tom's upward social mobility. ("I've heard of these journeys happening on my side of the water. I'm so happy to hear of them happening here.") The scene ends with Robert making an annoyed face, I think, because he hates that Martha seems happy for them and that she seems to approve of what Sybil has done._

_So here's a one-shot "missing scene" with Martha, Tom and Sybil._

* * *

The library had always been his favorite room in the house. It was the only "upstairs" room in which Tom had spent a significant amount of time when he was still a member of the "downstairs" world. And on this, his first visit back to Downton Abbey as Sybil's husband, no longer a servant, it was the only room in which he felt comfortable.

The books did not judge him. They were old friends.

The visit, so far, had gone about as well as he expected, though not, he knew, as well as Sybil had hoped. He loved that her instincts taught her to expect and assume the best of people. These instincts were what had led her to put her faith and love in him. But it meant that what he saw as snobbery and condescension on the part of her beloved family, she saw as misguided concern and an invitation to be the bigger, better man. Tom wanted to be a better man for Sybil, but he also didn't want to feel like he was capitulating. Their concern over his clothing and his refusal to give in was silly, he knew. He did not believe a morning suit would change who he was anymore than the beautiful, expensive frocks Sybil once donned on a regular basis had been able to keep Sybil from growing into the passionate rebel she became. But he also didn't want to make it so easy for Robert Crawley to forget that his daughter had chosen the life Tom offered her over her father's.

Sybil had chosen _him_. The thought of it put Tom at ease once again. Just as a kiss always made any and all arguments between them fade away.

Standing alone in the library now, Tom thought back to his first meeting with Robert. It happened in this very room. He thought back, too, to Robert's invitation to read whatever books he liked so long as he used the ledger to note what he had taken. Tom walked over to the ledger now and thumbed through the pages, finding his name and Sybil's easily. Both had borrowed books so often. He wondered whether Robert had ever bothered to notice the very many times Sybil had read something immediately after Tom had and vice versa. He smiled widely at the thought that for all the careful sneaking around they'd done before they'd declared their intentions to the family, the evidence of their attachment had always been here, clear as day for anyone to see. And nobody had been the wiser. How many people in this world grow to love one another through the books they share?

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise that you would choose this as your sanctuary."

Tom turned to see Sybil's American grandmother coming in.

After Matthew had left, lest he spend too much time with Mary on the eve of their wedding, the rest of the family had dispersed to do whatever it was people with nothing to do did in the early evening before dinner. Sybil had gone to lie down, having admitted to him that being in such a big house with so many stairs was entirely too taxing on a woman of her condition.

"So you're glad you married me, then," he'd said with a smirk.

"So very glad," she'd responded with a smile and a kiss.

He smiled at Martha and responded, "I spent a fair amount of time here before . . . His lordship allows the staff to borrow books. It's the only room I know well."

"It is a good library. So many rooms in this place are just for idle chatter, but this one—I feel smarter just sitting here."

Tom smiled. He liked Mrs. Levinson. Perhaps it was her American character, but he did not sense judgment in her when she spoke to him.

"I did not mention it before, when we were talking but I also like reading newspapers. Journalism is a good profession."

"I'm afraid it doesn't pay much."

She smiled affectionately. "Who needs money when you are rich in love."

Tom couldn't help but blush, remembering how he and Sybil held hands as they sat with her family, talking with Martha earlier that day. And how proudly Sybil spoke about his new profession.

"That's true, though—and I hope you don't think me impertinent for saying this—it's easy to say when one has as much of it as much as you do."

His boldness made Martha laugh. "I suppose you're right about that." She leaned in and whispered. "Though all the money in the world won't buy us Violet's approval."

"Us?"

"Robert and Cora have been married for I don't know how many years, but she hasn't decided what to do with me either, Tom. We're interlopers, you and I. I just happen to be a bit better dressed."

This made Tom laugh. "That you are."

Martha continued, "The English—and the likes of Robert and Violet—have never taken well to representatives of previously conquered people who have dared to rebel against the throne or their way of life."

"My people have not been so successful as yours."

"Ireland's time will come. In the meantime, you can enjoy the spoils of at least one conquest."

"What's that?"

"You got the girl, didn't you?"

He smiled bashfully. "I did."

"Fight with them on what you must, but don't forget that she's on your side."

"That who's on who's side?"

Both turned to see Sybil coming in, looking refreshed.

"I'm telling your husband here not to mind the in laws."

Sybil looked at him with a smile and couldn't stop herself from leaning into him and kissing him on the cheek.

Martha looked at them both proudly. "You know I'm more likely to enjoy myself here now that I know I'm not the only one who likes to shake things up."

"Grandmama, you don't shake things up all that much," Sybil said.

"I may not be much for stirring the pot as an old woman, but you should have seen me when I was your age. Violet thinks I'm a handful now, but she never knew me then."

"I think Granny rather likes you," Sybil said. "She just doesn't like to admit she likes anyone."

"There's no denying that," Martha said. Then, changing the subject she added, "So any thought as to what you will name your little revolutionary here."

Sybil and Tom looked at one another.

"I think we're still working on getting used to the fact we'll be parents," Tom said with a smile.

"Do you have suggestions?" Sybil asked, her hand on the subtly protruding belly.

"Martha's a good strong name," she said with a wink.

As she spoke, the dressing gong sounded.

"That Carson is a tyrant, isn't he?" Martha said. "Come Sybil, help me find something that Violet is sure to dislike."

The two moved to leave arm-in-arm, then Martha turned back to Tom and said, "Please don't bother changing, Tom. You are perfectly handsome as you are."

He smiled as they left. Yes, this was definitely his favorite room.


End file.
